CROSS GAME
by Underword
Summary: Tsuna y sus amigos, después de vivir duras batallas, finalmente podrán respirar con tranquilidad disfrutando sus vidas de siempre en Namimori. Pero, todo esto cambia cuando un desconocido enemigo que tiene el poder de viajar al tiempo aparece ¿Qué ocurrirá? NextGen


**CROSS GAME**

**/Next Gen/**

**By Underword**

* * *

**Summary: **Tsuna y sus amigos, después de vivir duras batallas, finalmente podrán respirar con tranquilidad disfrutando sus vidas de siempre en Namimori. Pero, todo esto cambia cuando un desconocido enemigo que tiene el poder de viajar en el tiempo aparece ¿Qué ocurrirá?

**Aviso: **Aparición de Shimon, Varia y Arcobaleno en este fic, también habrá de NextGen, la mayoría OC creados por mi y mi hermana. Se trata de luego del arco de la batalla de los representantes.

Esta historia es beteada por SoulSilver97

**Disclaimer: KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Begin of the game!**

El cielo permanecía en matices de azul pálido y blanco acompañado de pequeñas nubes que paseaban en el aire y un sol brillar con energía, otorgando señales de tranquilidad y disfrute de otro hermoso día.

Tsuna observaba aquel cielo, como su llama, mientras ignoraba de manera despreocupada otra aburrida enseñanza del profesor. Respiraba con tranquilidad para luego dibujar su rostro, otra de sus mil sonrisas.

Hacía mucho que nunca disfrutaba del pacífico aire que regía en Namimori, después de batallas tras batallas finalmente él y sus guardianes podían dar un respiro. Habían luchado contra Mukuro, luego Varia para la batalla del anillo, después Byakuran y las 6 coronas fúnebres en el futuro para regresar al presente, Shimon después de solucionar sus malentendidos fueron perdonados y aceptados nuevamente como amigos y Daemon Spade, el causante del conflicto que casi destruyen la amistad que crearon los fundadores y la corrupción en Vongola, pero finalmente se dio entender que siempre había sido leal con la famiglia aunque con métodos equivocados que lo llevó a hacer acciones erróneas.

Días atrás, en el inesperado anuncio de la Batalla de Representantes de los Arcobaleno. Fue un desafío más significativo que marcó en lo más profundo de su alma, todas las famiglias y grupos se prendieron Varia, Kokuyo, CEDEF, Cavallone, Shimon y hasta uno por la que jamás se imaginó: Vindice.

Dado las historias narradas por el líder Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, la batalla no era más que una simple excusa para encontrar a nuevos arcobalenos y cuando se le anunciara al ganador, los arcobalenos que conocía morirían para así dar paso a los nuevos. Su plan era esperar a que la batalla finalizara para así derrotar al que organizador: Cheker Face, sin importar que el precio sea no sólo su muerte y la de él sino del resto de los Arcobalenos.

Tsuna nunca iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, porque su mayor miedo era que su mentor Reborn desapareciera de su vida para siempre. Para eso, decidió contar con la ayuda de todos los líderes de cada famiglia y grupo que los había conocido.

El plan iba a un buen curso, aliarse con el resto era la única opción para poder impedir la ambición de Bermuda.

Aunque el resultado fue gran parte de los heridos, vencer a Jeager fue simplemente un comienzo. Porque el que aún quedaba en pie era ese bebé vendado con el pacificador transparente, quien había decidido luchar en serio y mostrar su verdadera forma.

La lucha parecía ir de mal en peor, esfuerzos, degaste y frustración eran los sentimientos que albergaban en su desesperado corazón. No quería perder, no quería decepcionar el sacrificio de sus amigos heridos; su mayor deseo era derrotarlo.

Todas sus palabras parecieron ser escuchadas por aquel misterioso hombre trajeado aparecer mágicamente y dispararle en su frente con una bala. Y no era una bala común, la conocía muy bien.

La bala de la Última Voluntad.

Y mezclado con el Modo Hyper, se convirtió en una llama muy distinta a la que solía usar.

La llama de la esperanza, el poder opuesto a la desesperación de Bermuda.

Y con ello, lo venció.

Después de eso, se ha revelado que quien estaba detrás de todo esto era Kawahira, el viejo conocido de I-pin y la persona que había ayudado en el futuro. La razón por la que había hecho era proteger los pacificadores que eran joyas que servían para equilibrar la orden del mundo, aunque sus anteriores compañeros lo han intentado varios habían muerto, debido a la poca resistencia del poder de la Trinisette, quedando sólo él y la ancestro de Uni, Sepira.

Ambos han creado otras joyas más separando parte por parte el poder de las piedras hasta quedar tres elementos que conforman la Trinisette: anillos mare para la famiglia Giglio Nero fundado por Sepira, anillos Vongola para la famiglia de Giotto, el fundador y los pacificadores a los Arcobaleno, que a diferencia de los anillos no se podían quitar. Pero gracias al invento de Talbot, los arcobalenos no morirían y sus maldiciones fueron finalmente removidas, aunque deberían esperar años y años para volver a ser adultos, en este caso, crecer. Mientras, Bermuda ha decidido aceptar junto con el resto de los Vindice a proteger los pacificadores, desde ahora en adelante serían los nuevos arcobalenos.

El pelicastaño sonrió, después de tantas tensiones finalmente podían respirar con tranquilidad.

Aunque tuvo batallas difíciles, el peligro que corrió en cada momento hasta sentir una ola de miedo correr por sus venas, los ha superado, gracias a la ayuda de sus guardianes y su tutor. Se han hecho más fuertes tanto física como mentalmente, la voluntad había crecido como la mismísima llama, se han ganado muchos aliados y amigos formando una gran familia.

Viajó su mirada avellana, observaba a Gokudera resolviendo algún problema con seriedad mientras mantenía el cigarrillo encendido en su boca (y era raro que el profe no lo haya notado aun), Yamamoto durmiendo plácidamente sobre un libro usándolo como almohada (digamos que encontró otra forma "inteligente" de usar un libro) y Enma sentado tranquilo ignorando la clase mientras se distraía tocando flauta (que también no fue notado por el profe).

Al parecer ellos también disfrutaban de sus vidas normales, sin estrés ni obligaciones de alguna batalla. Ryohei, quizás estaría realizando entrenamiento en su club de boxeo con toda pasión y energía como siempre lo hacía sin cansancio; Hibari, tal vez descansando en la azotea o mordiendo hasta la muerte (mejor no suponer más, porque ya lo conocía bien); Mukuro aun no sabía nada de él, después de la batalla de los representantes lo único que sabe ahora es que Chrome ahora estudia en Nami-chuu mientras el nuevo integrante de Kokuyo es un chico extraño llamado Fran.

Aunque, Mukuro no quería ligarse más con la mafia, siempre estuvo con ellos ayudándolos aunque lo decía que lo hacía por su propia cuenta; Tsuna sabía que él ya no era la persona manipuladora que veía cualquier persona como herramienta, al ver que apreciaba mucho a los Kokuyo y Chrome pudo notar que había cambiado. No le importaba cuántas veces se negara en estar con la mafia, igual lo aceptaba como su guardián, olvidando todos sus pecados y sus hechos que puso peligro la vida de sus amigos, lo ha perdonado.

Aunque fuera de todo, Reborn seguía exigiéndole entrenamientos mucho más duros que antes además de interrumpir en cada momento libre que disfrutaba, incluso junto con Bianchi le exigían que decidiera quien de las dos chicas sería su futura esposa. ¡Aun no sabía quien! ¿Haru o Kyoko?

Nunca creyó que las cosas con el hitman se pondrían un tanto más sádicas o espartanas, pero no le importaba cuantas veces se quejaba, Reborn igual hacía lo que quería disfrutando cómo sufría. En lugar de frustrarse como muchas veces lo hacía, cumplía cada orden por miedo que le disparara con el cañón de su arma apuntándolo entre sus cejas.

A pesar que sus compañeros no sabían nada de lo ocurrido en el principio, parecía que seguían tratándolo como Dame-Tsuna, aun así eso le restaba importancia.

La escuela había terminado, los estudiantes suspirando con alivio como si hubieran estado ahí eternamente salieron con sus respectivos grupos hablando de trivialidades mientras Tsuna junto con sus amigos hacían lo mismo.

Hoy acordaron visitar la casa de Enma para pasar rato con los Shimon, caminando hacia la salida, Enma los estaba esperando para llevarlos hasta su casa.

En el camino mientras se dirigían hacia dicho destino, Tsuna y Enma comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades y temas de su interés, nada relacionados con la escuela o con la mafia mientras Gokudera regañaba a Yamamoto, quien simplemente sonreía o se reía despreocupadamente.

Toda esta tranquilidad se esfumó cuando una explosión llamó sus atenciones.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó el peliplata atónito.

-No creo que haya sido fuegos artificiales –agregó Yamamoto entre curioso y serio.

En el mismo instante, un fuerte estruendo más una cortina de humo los sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Tsuna fue el primero en distinguir siluetas, a juzgar por la escasa claridad notó que eran más de una sola persona. Una vez disipado, estaba en lo correcto.

Se trataba de tres personas como máximo, el único problema es que estaban encapuchados con una larga capa oscura que llegaba hasta los tobillos y las capuchas cubrían gran parte de sus ojos.

Los presentes pudieron distinguir más o menos sus cabellos, dos tenían notables cabellos largos, uno platino y otro castaño, el tercero suponieron que tendría cabello corto al notar que no se le escapaba ningún mechón.

Para la sorpresa de todos, estos flotaban gracias a que los zapatos puestos propulsaban llamas. Similar a los de Millefiore en el futuro, a juzgar por los colores de las llamas eran roja de tormenta, azul pálido de lluvia y naranja de cielo!

-Dame-Tsuna, notaste eso –espetó una voz muy aguda pero familiar para todos.

-Reborn –llamó el susodicho con deje de sorpresa al ver a su hitman aparecer de la nada como siempre lo hacía, pero sabía que preguntar no era correcto para este momento.

-¿Quién mierda son y por qué nos atacan? –Gokudera fue el primero en cuestionar alzando una voz seria y molesta.

Hubo silencio un segundo, al parecer los invasores no querían hablar o estaban tomando cierto tiempo para responder.

-Díganos –exigió Enma preparando sus armas para tomar precaución, los otros lo imitaron.

Tsuna preparó sus guantes y sus píldoras.

-Alto –habló uno de ellos, con voz masculina quien poseía llama de la lluvia, provocando que los presentes lo vieran miraran.

-No hemos venido aquí para pelear con ustedes… al menos, por ahora –agregó el otro integrante que tenía llama de la tormenta emanar en sus zapatos, con voz femenina que denotaba seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? –habló Yamamoto frunciendo levemente el ceño sin soltar su Shigure Kintoki.

-Simplemente les damos un aviso de parte de nuestro líder acerca de un "juego" preparado para ustedes, Vongola–aclaró el último, cuya voz sonaba femenina también, la única diferencia de la anterior, es que sonaba suave y serena. Esa persona poseía llama del cielo- Que el juego comience! –en el mismo instante una cortina de humo más espesa y oscura comenzaba a cubrirlos por completo.

-Esperen! ¿Qué clase de juego? –Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque una vez que el humo se disipo nuevamente los misteriosos encapuchados desaparecieron- Se fueron!

-Tch! Kuso, ¿quién mierda eran? –se maldijo el peliplata mientras guardaba sus dinamitas y encendía su cigarrillo para aliviar su frustración.

-No tengo idea, pero veo que nos conocían –habló Enma entre extrañado y serio- Pero nosotros no tenemos idea de quienes son y quien es el líder.

-Reborn, sabes de esto –preguntó el pelicastaño a su tutor, quien se mostraba serio bajo la sombra de su fedora.

-La verdad no lo sé, es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a algo totalmente desconocido para nosotros –inclinó su cabeza levemente haciendo que su mirada se tornara aun más seria- A juzgar por la palabra "juego" es claro que el líder está interesado en los Vongola, debemos prepararnos y ser precavidos, quizás muy pronto lograremos averiguar a quienes nos enfrentamos.

-Claro! –Tsuna asintió junto con los otros.

-Por ahora descansemos, necesitaremos toda la energía posible para luchar con lo que se avecina –

Los chicos se disculparon con Enma al cancelar el plan de dormir en su casa y decidieron volver a sus respectivos hogares para así mañana contar los hechos a los demás. Tsuna, quien se había despedido de Gokudera y Yamamoto, caminaba a pasos lentos junto con su tutor descansando en su hombro.

Estaba totalmente sorprendido con sensaciones perdidas aflorarse con vida en su persona, no podía creer que nuevamente las cosas tenían que ponerse de esa manera. Estuvo tan frustrado y preocupado en la batalla de los representantes y ahora que eso ya había pasado, necesitaba descansar y disfrutar su tiempo feliz y normal como Tsuna de siempre, o sea para todos los otros ignorantes, Dame-Tsuna.

Cielos! Nada iba a cambiar!

Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo hizo caer al suelo a secas.

-Deja de poner muecas estúpidas y asume tu responsabilidad como el siguiente capo Vongola, Dame-Tsuna –regañó el hitman para luego aterrizar el suelo- Llegamos –y entró por la entrada de la residencia Sawada.

El pelicastaño se le quedó mirando por un momento aturdido, pero luego suavizó su expresión para sonreír levemente.

A pesar de recibir el típico estilo de ánimo de parte de su tutor, sirvió mucho para sacarle de su frustración.

Aunque, las palabras dichas por esa chica que tenía llama del cielo. Esa voz, ¿por qué le sonaba tan familiar?

Reborn, una vez en la habitación de su alumno, descansaba sobre la hamaca de red con su pijama puesto. Miró el cielo oscuro, no había estrellas ni tampoco alguna luna visible o unas vagabundas nubes; era un cielo nocturno sin nada que diera señal de sentimiento o vida.

Se sentía raro, raro después de ver a esas misteriosas personas aparecer y desaparecer como si nada. Era extraño, casi nunca había experimentado esta sensación que señalara debilidad y eso le disgustaba.

Al igual que Tsuna, tenía mucha curiosidad y claramente, esa chica que parecía poseer llama del cielo…con solo oír su voz le hacía familiar, _muy _familiar.

Suspiró mientras acariciaba su dormida mascota descansando en sus piernas para aliviar sus pesares.

Muy pronto, sabría de ellos.

* * *

**Este fic es uno de los NextGen que estoy creando con la ayuda de mi hermana, el transcurso de esta historia es luego del finalizado arco de la Batalla de los Representantes Arcobaleno. Aquí todos los arcobaleno han perdido la maldición, Mukuro está de vuelta en Kokuyo junto con Fran como nuevo integrante, Chrome ahora es parte de los Vongola y estudia en la misma escuela de Tsuna y los demás. **

**Aquí aparecerán los personajes NextGen, o sea los futuros hijos de los personajes conocidos. Apenas hice aparecer uno de ellos en este fic, pero muy pronto sabrán en los siguientes capítulos y el enemigo principal...hmm, eso aparecerá más tarde cuando todo esto se rebele.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Underword**


End file.
